


Tootie's Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie comes down with a cold and is cared for by Sniffles. Finally finished.





	1. Prologue

It was a clear, warm day in the Happy Tree Friends forest, and Tootie was hanging out at Sniffles’ house. She was standing beside Sniffles as he sat at his desk, doing some equations with one of his writing quills. Tootie has never written with a quill before; she could tell it was a feather, which she mostly assumed was for tickling. But she wanted to know what it was like, writing with a feather.

“Hey, Sniffles, when you’re done with your math, can I see that feather of yours?” Tootie asked.

“Why, of course, Tootie,” Sniffles responded kindly. “Just a couple more problems and I’ll let you use it.”

Tootie smiled at what he said, but not long after he had said that, the tip of the pale-blue quill wiggled right underneath Tootie’s nose, tickling it. She went wide-eyed for a moment, but then her nose twitched. She took a few steps back, turned away from Sniffles and inhaled. She needed to sneeze.

“Aaaaah... Haaaaaaahhhh... HAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!”

Tootie shot her upper body forwards as she released the sneeze, with a surprising amount of spray coming out of her mouth. She then turned back to Sniffles as she sniffled slightly, rubbing her nose with her forefinger.

“Gesundheit,” Sniffles said.

“Th-thanks...” Tootie said as she kept rubbing her nose.

After a couple of minutes, Sniffles finished his last equation and put down his paper. He then pulled out a blank sheet and placed it over the paper. He then handed his quill to Tootie and got up.

“It’s all yours, Tootie,” said Sniffles. “Let me know if you want me to read it. And Lumpy should be here any minute.”

“Okay, thank you,” Tootie said with a smile.

Sniffles walked out of the room to get some snacks from the kitchen. While he was gone, Tootie sat down at the desk, trying to hold this quill properly. Just as she figured it out, an idea came to her mind, and she smiled playfully.

“You know what I should do?” Tootie asked to no one in particular.

On the blank sheet of paper, she wrote, “I wrote this with a feather. I’d rather be tickled with it, though, because it IS a feather, after all!”

As she finished jotting down the humorous little paragraph, however, the tip of the feather brushed underneath her nose again. Tootie cringed and stopped moving the quill, but her nostrils had already started flaring up. She took a deep sniff to soothe the tickle in her nose, but that was a big mistake; she sucked the quill toward her nose, the ever so soft feather tickling her nostrils.

“HAAAAAAH--!!” She immediately inhaled and dropped the quill. She turned away from the desk. Her eyes were watering, her nose quivering madly. There was no doubt about it, she was going to sneeze. “Aaaaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaah... HeeeeeeeEEEEEEEH...!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!“

Tootie shot her neck forwards, her glasses almost flying off her face as she exploded. Surprisingly, the stronger than normal sneeze wasn’t enough relief for her poor nose. Before she knew it, she broke into a sneezing fit.

“HAAAAAAAAH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!! AHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAHSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!! HEEEEEEEEEH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-SHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH-AHSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!”

After a whopping eight sneezes, Tootie’s nose was red and leaking. She rubbed it constantly with her forefinger, trying to satisfy it.

“TOOTIE!” Sniffles called as he came running into the room, along with Lumpy, who had overheard the sneeze. “My, goodness! What happened?!

“Yeah, what the heck is going on?” Lumpy wanted to know.

Tootie sniffled loudly as she picked the quill back up and showed it to Sniffles and Lumpy. As she spoke, however, she sounded congested.

“G-Guys, I was writidg with this feather whed it tickled by...” Just looking at the quill, however, made her sneeze again. “Aaaaah-haaaaah-HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- K’SHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!”

“Oh, dear...” Sniffles whimpered as he looked on in concern.

“Gesundheit...?” Lumpy asked, not knowing if he was saying it right.

Tootie put down the quill and rubbed her nose again with her forefinger. She sniffled repeatedly. “I dod’t feel so good...”

Lumpy went up to her and handed her a tissue. Tootie took it and blew her nose loudly into it, then groaned. Sniffles also approached her and felt her forehead.

“Um, Tootie? I’m afraid you may be coming down with something,” Sniffles lamented.

Tootie only sniffled as she wiped her nose with her used tissue.

“So quills make you sneeze, too, huh?” Lumpy figured. “Looks like you have it even worse than me.”

Sniffles placed his hand on Tootie’s shoulder and walked her out of the room. Lumpy stayed in the room, however, and watched them go.

“Come on, Tootie, let’s get you to bed,” Sniffles stated.

Lumpy sighed to himself in sympathy. “If Sniffles’ worst allergy is pepper, Tootie’s is definitely the dreaded feather quill...”

Lumpy then looked down at the quill, picked it up by the shaft, and then tickled his belly with the feather. It didn’t make him laugh, but it felt good, and he smiled. He did this just to cheer himself up.

But what Lumpy didn’t know was that Tootie, indeed, was under the weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniffles walked Tootie into the guest room in his house. When he got there, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. He let Tootie take off her socks and shoes, then tucked her into the bed, fluffing the pillow a little bit as he did so. He wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

“I’ll go get the thermometer,” said Sniffles.

Tootie nodded as she sniffled a few times, watching as Sniffles walked out of the room. Tootie hadn’t been lying; she really wasn’t feeling like herself. Aside from her red nose, her throat felt sore, her head felt heavy, and her legs felt weak. That being said, she was glad that Sniffles let her rest in this soft, warm bed. She knew that it would do its part in helping her feel better, if not as much as Sniffles’ care.

As Tootie lay in bed, her nose started twitching again. She could tell that she needed to sneeze, but just before her breath started to hitch, she found a box of tissues on the night stand close to Sniffles’ bed. She pulled out a tissue and held it over her mouth before she inhaled.

“Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

She shot her upper body forwards as she released the sneeze, the force causing the tissue in her hands to flutter.

As soon as she recovered from the sneeze, Tootie blew her nose loudly, then wiped it with the tissue. Her sniffles continued as Sniffles came back into the room with a thermometer.

“Do me a favor and say ah,” Sniffles said.

Tootie put down her tissue and did as she was told, and Sniffles inserted the thermometer underneath her tongue. As the two of them waited, Tootie rubbed her nose a few times, still sniffling. Sniffles could tell she couldn’t help herself, so he didn’t complain. After a couple of minutes, the thermometer beeped, so Sniffles pulled it out and looked at the reading.

It was 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Sniffles sighed to himself.

“Fever, sneezing, stuffy nose... Tootie, I’m afraid you’ve definitely caught a cold,” said Sniffles.

“I dow,” Tootie replied with a sniffle.

“The best thing to do, however, is to get plenty of rest,” Sniffles went on. “And I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.”

Tootie smiled weakly at him, but then her nose twitched again. Another sneeze was on the way. She tilted her neck back as her breath hitched.

“Aaaah... Haaaaaaah...”

As Tootie inhaled, Sniffles took a few steps back so that she wouldn’t spray him, and then plugged his ears with his forefingers. Just as he did that, however, Tootie exploded.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

Tootie shot her upper body forwards as she released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray coming out of her mouth. And Sniffles cringed as he clearly heard the sneeze. Perhaps he had plugged his ears too soon, or it was just that loud, but he couldn’t tell. But he couldn’t focus on that; he had some caretaking to do.

Tootie recovered from her sneeze and rubbed her nose with her forefinger, sniffling loudly as she did so.

“Gesundheit,” said Sniffles.

“Th-thadk you...” Tootie continued to rub her poor nose. “You could’ve just said bless you, but that works, too, I guess...”

Sniffles pulled a tissue out of the tissue box and offered the tissue to her. As soon as she saw it, Tootie took the tissue and blew her nose for one second. Maybe it was because she didn’t blow hard enough or for long enough, but she could still feel her nose running. Tootie’s sniffling continued as she wiped her nose cutely with the tissue.

“Or if you’d like, I could make you a potion that will cure your cold,” Sniffles offered.

But Tootie shook her head in refusal. “No, thadk you. It’ll just taste bad...” She had had Sniffles’ potions before, and like every cold medicine she had ever taken, a great many of them had tasted terrible. “I thidk I’d rather let you take care of be.”

“Well, all right,” Sniffles replied as he nodded his head in understanding. “Is there anything you’d like me to bring you?”

Tootie sniffled as she put down her tissue. “A bottle of water would be dice,” she stated.

“No problem.” With his response, Sniffles walked out of the room to get Tootie her water.

As Tootie waited for her beverage, she stayed in the bed, sniffling and occasionally coughing. Her nose felt like it was running and stuffed up at the same time; two symptoms that were tedious on their own, but even more so together. She rubbed her nose gently with her fingers as well as the sides of her hands, but neither of these did much to help.

After about a minute had gone by, Sniffles returned with a bottle of water. It had been in the fridge since the day before, so it was cold and ready to drink. He handed the water to Tootie, who smiled weakly as she took it.

"Thadk you..." Tootie said with a brief sniffle.

She twisted the cap off of the bottle, then held said cap in her hand as she drank some of the water. It burned slightly as the liquid made its way down her throat, but at the same time, it felt a bit satisfying. Tootie pulled her bottle away from her mouth and sighed.

"The more liquids you drink, the more relief they'll bring to your cold," Sniffles stated.

Tootie nodded in agreement, but not long afterward, her nose twitched again. Knowing what was going to happen, she turned away from Sniffles and inhaled a couple of times, then sneezed mildly into her hand.

"Ah, haaaah... Haaaaah-tchyew!"

"Bless you," Sniffles said as Tootie rubbed her nose with her hand.

"Thadks..." Tootie continued to rub her nose for a few seconds, and then drank some more of her water.

"By the way, Tootie, have you eaten anything today? Before you caught your cold?" Sniffles wanted to know.

"Just a couple of toaster pastries." Tootie gave a sniffle, the sound of which let Sniffles know that her nose had become stuffed up. "But dothidg else."

"You know what I think you could use? A nice, warm bowl of chicken soup. In fact, how would you like me to make you some?"

"Yes, please," Tootie said.

"It'll be a while before it's ready, though," Sniffles then pointed out. He picked up a little tablet and turned it on before giving it to Tootie. "Here's one of my tablets; you can watch some videos, play some games or use the Internet on it for a while."

"Thadks, Sdiffles." Tootie sniffled once more. "That oughta keep be busy."

Sniffles smiled at her, and then walked out of the room to prepare Tootie's soup. Tootie, meanwhile, stayed in the bed with the tablet in her hands. She watched a couple of Robin Seplut's cat videos on YouTube, mainly the one with the meowing dilute calico cat, as well as the one with the kitten and its parents grooming themselves. Robin Seplut was one of her favorite YouTubers, after all.

"Haaah-shew!" Tootie sneezed again, turning her head away from the tablet. Before she could keep watching, another sneeze escaped from her. "Hehhh-chyiuuu! Ugh..."

Tootie wiped her nose a couple of times with her arm, sniffling a couple of times as she did so. She paused her video and momentarily put down the tablet. She reached over to the tissue box, pulled out a tissue and blew her nose a couple of times into it. She tried her best, but she couldn't clear her nose.

"I thidk I'b allergic to havidg a code..." Tootie commented as she wiped her nose with her tissue.

It wasn't true, since the cold itself was what was making her sneezy and miserable, but she couldn't help but relate it to an allergy. It was one of those things she didn't fully understand, anyway. Tootie placed her used tissue aside, brought her tissue box closer to her and resumed watching her cat video. It finished in less than a minute thanks to the time she paused it, so Tootie then watched a Too Cute video that featured a Siamese cat and her kittens, as well as a lizard Tootie wasn't afraid of.

As Tootie watched her videos, she sniffled, rubbed her nose and coughed occasionally. She sneezed a few times as well, but she made sure not to sneeze on the tablet, and always rubbed or wiped her nose after every sneeze. After quite a few minutes had gone by, Sniffles came back into the room. In his hands was a tray holding a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. Tootie put down her tablet on the table and sat up.

"Here's your soup, Tootie," Sniffles said. "While I was making this, Lumpy smelled it and thought I was making it for him." He placed the tray on Tootie's lap as she giggled lightly.

"He bust have beed worried about catchidg by code," Tootie commented, with Sniffles giggling in response.

After thanking Sniffles, Tootie tucked into her soup as her intelligent friend stayed by her side and watched. Although the chicken soup was hot, it didn't hurt Tootie's throat, even when she ate a couple of spoonfuls without blowing on them. Aside from that, she couldn't taste much of it, but she still enjoyed it and took her time eating.

Finally, the bowl was empty, and Sniffles took the tray back from Tootie. He placed it on a nearby dresser for later. "How was it, Tootie?" Sniffles asked.

"It was really good." Tootie sniffled lightly. "I bet every tibe sobewud id this forest gets sick, they cobe to your house for sobe of your chicked doodle soup..."

"Well, you're not wrong," said Sniffles. "But Lumpy has told me he enjoys it the most. He's the one who gets sick more than any of us, after all."

Tootie coughed a little into her hand, and then lay down in the bed. Sniffles tucked her in, then pressed his hands against her pillow to fluff it up.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need, Tootie, and I'll make sure you get it, no matter what."

Tootie smiled at Sniffles as he said that. As Sniffles started to walk out of the room, however, he heard some familiar inhales that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Ehh... Haaaaah... Heh--"

Sniffles quickly turned to look back at Tootie, who was just about to sneeze. But before she could, the tickle that had been in her nose faded away. Tootie sniffled sharply and rubbed her hand underneath her itchy nose.

"Aww, Tootie..." Sniffles said in sympathy as he walked back over to Tootie. "You don't have a stuck sneeze, do you?"

"I dod't dow." Tootie sniffled again. "By dose tickled so buch just dow, but dot adybore..."

"Hmm..." Sniffles thought about what to do, but then looked over at Tootie's pillow. He saw a little object protruding from one of the corners, and gently pulled it out. It was a feather, which gave Sniffles an idea.

"Well, if there's someone who can help a stuck sneeze come out, it's me."

Tootie smiled, knowing what he was going to do. Holding the feather in his hand, Sniffles proceeded to tickle right under Tootie's nose, causing it to twitch. Her nostrils flared slightly as her eyelids lowered. The familiar tickle in her nose returned, and her breath hitched.

"Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaah, heeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh..." Tootie inhaled, trying not to tilt her upper body back so that Sniffles could keep tickling her nose.

Unbeknownst to the sneezy girl and her anteater friend, Lumpy had just finished using the bathroom just outside the guest room. After he'd washed his hands and dried them off, he walked back out into the hall. Just as he closed the door behind him, the first thing he heard was a massive, earsplitting and high-pitched sneeze.

"HeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

Lumpy's hands immediately went to cover his ears as he cringed in shock and disbelief. There was only one person he could think of who could have released that sneeze...

After rolling her eyes involuntarily, Tootie sniffled loudly and rubbed her nose with her forefinger. She felt a bit dizzy after that massive sneeze, but also a bit relieved now that she'd gotten it out. Sniffles stood where he was, eyes wide and pupils shrunken in disbelief.

"Oh, my goodness!" said Sniffles. "Gesundheit!"

"Th-thadk you..." Tootie thanked him, both for blessing her and for helping her sneeze come out. Just then, she and Sniffles heard a knock on the door.

"Tootie?"

"C-cobe id..." Just after Tootie had said that, she felt another tickle in her nose. When Lumpy opened the door, he managed to catch Tootie in a brief sneezing fit. "Haaaah-shyew! Aaaaah-cheeww! Huuuuuh-chyewww! Haaaaah-tcheeeew! Hah, ahhh... Aaaaaaaaah-chyiiiiieeeeewwwww!!"

After she'd finished sneezing, her nose had started running again. Tootie sniffled a few times and rubbed her nose several times with her forefinger, looking completely embarrassed that she'd sneezed so much in front of her friends.

"Bless you, Tootie," said Sniffles.

"Yeah. Bless you," Lumpy agreed.

Tootie smiled at them for saying that, but continued to rub her nose. Lumpy looked at her in sympathy as he walked over to her.

"Um, Tootie?" Lumpy started, and Tootie looked up at him. "I, um... I have something for you. You could say it's a get-well present."

"Really?" Tootie asked. "What is it?"

Lumpy reached into his pocket, pulled out one of his white handkerchiefs and offered it to Tootie. Tootie couldn't help but smile as she pulled her forefinger away from her nose, took the handkerchief and blew her nose gently into it. She then sighed with relief as she wiped her nose with the handkerchief.

"Thadk you so buch, Lubpy..." said Tootie.

Lumpy smiled at her. "You're welcome, Tootie. To be fair, I figured your nose could use one of those after all those sneezes..."

"That's so sweet of you, Lumpy," said Sniffles, causing Lumpy to blush.

"Thanks, Sniffles." Lumpy turned back to Tootie. "You can have that hanky for as long as you want. But if you want to return it, you might wanna wash it first..."

"Dod't worry, I will," Tootie promised him.

As Lumpy and Sniffles smiled comfortingly at Tootie, she sniffled as she continued to wipe her nose for a few seconds, and then lay back down in bed. She looked like she was ready for a nap. Sniffles put his feather in his pocket and tucked Tootie in once more.

"Feel better, Tootie," said Sniffles.

"Hope you're back on your feet soon," said Lumpy.

"Thadk you, guys..." Tootie yawned into her hand, and then took off her glasses and put them on the end table. Before Lumpy and Sniffles could see what color her eyes were, she'd already gone to sleep.

Lumpy and Sniffles smiled at one another. Sniffles picked the tablet back up and plugged it in so it would be ready for the next time Tootie wanted to play with it. Then he and Lumpy quietly sneaked out of the guest room. Sniffles closed the door before he went down to the living room with Lumpy. Once they got there, they sat down on the couch.

"Gee, that's quite a cold Tootie has there," said Lumpy.

"It sure is," Sniffles agreed. "It's probably as bad as any cold you and I have ever had."

"But I'm glad you're taking good care of her," Lumpy said with a smile. "I would've done the same thing, actually."

"Yeah, but it's better that I do it," Sniffles mentioned. "I do have a bit of a stronger immune system compared to you."

"You're probably right." After Lumpy had finished saying that, his nostrils flared up slightly. Just as Sniffles noticed, however, Lumpy gave a surprisingly mild sneeze. "Aaaaah-- Chooooo!"

Although the sneeze was small and didn't even have spray, it was a bit of a pain to release. Lumpy sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you," said Sniffles.

"Thanks." Lumpy continued to rub his nose.

"You know? I think you could use some of that chicken soup after all," said Sniffles, causing Lumpy to smile. "I'll go heat the rest up for you."

Sniffles went out into the kitchen as Lumpy stayed on the couch and sniffled a couple more times. Sniffles figured that Lumpy was catching Tootie's cold, but it wasn't like he didn't see it coming. Lumpy probably expected it at some point, too, just not the same day Tootie had caught it. It was alright, though; cold or no cold, Lumpy was looking forward to finally enjoying some of the chicken soup that Sniffles had made.

Maybe, just maybe, it would relieve his cold before he showed any more symptoms than he was now. Even if it wouldn't, he was more than willing to let Sniffles take care of him - and maybe, if Tootie felt better when she woke up, she would take care of Lumpy along with Sniffles.

All that mattered, however, was that both Tootie and Lumpy were very appreciative of Sniffles helping them out that day. They couldn't be luckier to have him as their friend.


End file.
